yourovision_challengefandomcom-20200214-history
YOUrovision Challenge 2
|returning_countries = None|withdrawing_countries = |voting_system = Each country awards one sets of 12,10, 8-1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting|nul_points = None|winning_song = 'Running Out Of Time'|row11 = ◄ 1 file:Eurovision Heart.png ►3|image2 = Mój Dom - Lyrics Video-0.png|caption2 =Green = Participating Countries Yellow = Countries That Participated In The Past But Not #2 Red = Countries that did not qualify for the final }}The YOUrovision Challenge #2 is the second edition of the annual YOUrovision Challenge Contest, held in Prague, Czech Republic .Following Gabriela's Win in Lisbon with the song 'i stand' Organised by John Cosmos, the pan-European music competition was introduced in 2017 by John. Twenty Three countries participated, with each of them performing one song. One jury member from all participating countries cast their votes. based on which song was their favorite, and a public televote round too. This saw the most debuts so far with fourteen countries debuting , This time Portugal participated , following with their hosting last year . Location The contest took place in Prague , The capital of Czech republic .Prague is the capital and largest city in the Czech Republic, the 14th largest city in the European Union and also the historical capital of Bohemia. Situated in the north-west of the country on the Vltava river, the city is home to about 1.4 million people, while its larger urban zone is estimated to have a population of 2.2 million. The city has a temperate climate, with warm summers and chilly winters. Prague has been a political, cultural and economic centre of central Europe complete with a really rich history. Founded during the Romanesque and flourishing by the Gothic, Renaissance and Baroque eras, Prague was the capital of the kingdom of Bohemia and the main residence of several Holy Roman Emperors, most notably of Charles IV (r. 1346–1378).8 It was an important city to the Habsburg Monarchy and its Austro-Hungarian Empire. The city played major roles in the Bohemian and Protestant Reformation, the Thirty Years' War and in 20th-century history as the capital of Czechoslovakia, during both World Wars and the post-war Communist era Prague is home to a number of famous cultural attractions, many of which survived the violence and destruction of 20th-century Europe. Main attractions include the Prague Castle, the Charles Bridge, Old Town Square with the Prague astronomical clock, the Jewish Quarter, Petřín hill and Vyšehrad. Since 1992, the extensive historic center of Prague has been included in the UNESCO list of World Heritage Sites. The city has more than ten major museums, along with numerous theatres, galleries, cinemas and other historical exhibits. An extensive modern public transportation system connects the city. Also, it is home to a wide range of public and private schools, including Charles University in Prague, the oldest university in Central Europe. Semi Finalists Twenty Semi-Finalists were apart of YOUrovision Challenge #2 Semi Final 1 Eleven countries participated in the first Semi Final Czech Republic we’re allowed to vote in this semi final, The highlighted countries qualified to the final. Scoreboard Twelve Points Semi Final 2 Eleven countries participated in the Semi Final 2 . Czech Republic the host is also allowed to vote in this semi . The highlighted countries qualified to the final . Scoreboard Twelve Points Finalists Fifteen Countries Participated in the grand final .Czech Republic Auto-Qualifies to the final due to winning the YOUrovision Challenge 1. Fourteen Qualify from the semi finals , seven in each semi. Scoreboard Split jury-televote voting results: Twelve Points Full Results of Country Ranking Full rankings of all 23 Participating Countries. Based on Grand Final results and non qualifying country results.